1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a process and device for separating oil and volatile organic components from pressurized gases of a compression system.
2. Description of Related Art
In more recent developments in the area of compressed air which is largely free of oil and condensates, as an example of a pressurized gas, the use of oxidation-catalytic separation of oil traces and volatile organic components from pressurized gases is known, so that a physical-chemical process is used. In compression systems, however, it happens that, for whatever reasons, large amounts of oil are suddenly entrained in batches in the compressed air flow which originates from the compression system. In this case, there is the danger that the oxidation-catalytic separation means are overtaxed, and thus, can no longer adequately convert large amounts of oil into water and other harmless air components. There is also the danger that the oxidation catalyst will be damaged, and thus, complete replacement of the oxidation-catalytic separation means becomes necessary; this is expensive and complex.